Safehouse
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: Richard Grayson es el heredero legitimo de Wayne Enterprises en cuanto cumpla 20 años. Pero en una conferencia de prensa, le disparan. ¿Por qué de pronto los fantasmas del pasado de Dick y Bruce vuelven a florecer entre la cruda maleza de Gotham? *Post 2da Temporada Justicia Joven*
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** si esto me perteneciera, Young Justice ya tendría una pelicula Live-Action, pero no, Young Justice, Batman, y cualquier superhéroe que aparezca no me pertenecen. Triste vida.

 _Hola, bienvenido a mi nueva historia, la cual curiosamente no está publicada en Wattpad, haha, espero que les guste tanto como **Desconocido** o **Dick Grayson: Parallel World** , como sea, let's begin._

 **Esto es un fic Post-Segunda Temporada.**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _antes que nada, Nightwing, Batgirl y Robin dejaron el equipo. Tim es Red Robin, y Damian es Robin. Jason está vivo (fue revivido por el Pozo de Lazaro) es Red Hood pero se lleva bien con la familia. Stephanie es Spoiler. Cassandra Cain es Black Bat. Barbs trabaja junto a las Birds of Prey. Tim está de solitario por el momento. Jaybird está con los Outlaws. Dick vive en Gotham pero no en la Wayne Manor. Eso es suficiente por ahora, los detalles serán explicados a través de los capítulos._

* * *

 **-Richard Wayne-Grayson-**

 **Gotham City| Octubre 4, 2016.**

 **11:42 am.**

Durante toda mi vida, había tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte, pero ninguna se compara con lo de ahora. ¿Por qué? Nunca habían intentado impactar una bala en mi pecho, _cerca de mi corazón._

Se suponía que debía ser una mañana tranquila, obviamente si olvidamos que a eso de las once de la mañana había una conferencia de prensa, en la cual Bruce relevaba públicamente que yo me convertía en el heredero de Wayne Enterprises, ¿Y por qué yo? Damian y Jason definitivamente no están interesados. Tim siempre ha sido un amante de la ciencia y no de los negocios. Y Cassie siempre le ha gustado la paz y tranquilidad, y administras una empresa no entrega esas cosas, precisamente. Además, yo estaba en mi tercer año de universidad.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que tomé la decisión de dejar Young Justice. Admito que la muerte de Wally me afecto demasiado pero al cabo de dos meses, logró dejar la SpeedForce, ¿Genial, no? Mi mejor amigo había vuelto. Pero aun así, no estaba de ánimos para volver al equipo, de cierta forma, la invasión del _Alcance_ hizo que me diera cuenta de varias cosas. Primero, _estaba cansado de sentir el peso del mundo en mis hombros._ Segundo, _tengo que disfrutar mi tiempo junto a aquellos que amo._ La incertidumbre respecto al regreso de Bruce me hizo pensar eso. Y tercero, _necesito la libertad que tenía mucho antes de crear el equipo._

Las cosas finalmente de habían calmado. Entonces, Barbs y Tim soltaron la bomba. _Dejaron el equipo al igual que yo._ ¿Por qué? Bueno, aparentemente La'gaan era completamente desagradable. Es un idiota. Luego sucedió que Tim _aceptó_ entregarle el manto de Robin a Damian. _Eso no me lo esperaba._

Pero volviendo al presente. La conferencia de prensa iba marchando bien. Bruce hablaba en el atril, respondiendo las pregunta de los reporteros de Gotham y de los extranjeros que venían por la sorprendente noticia. Entre ellos, vi a Clark. No me sorprendió. Todo marchaba bien hasta que me disparan. Fuera de la sala de prensa del edificio de Wayne Enterprises, noto un reflejo y logro ver el rifle, por un segundo pensé que intentaban disparar a Bruce, así que en cuanto veo que iban a presionar el gatillo, me lanzo hacia él y lo tiro al piso. La bala roza mi brazo.

En cuanto se escuchó el sonido del disparo, este causó de revuelo, gente gritando y corriendo, miro a Bruce.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté. Su mirada está en mi brazo izquierdo, estaba sangrando.

-Dick, estas sangrando- dijo.

-Lo sé, Capitan Obvio. Tenemos que salir de aquí- dije.

-¡Dick! ¡Bruce!- ambos nos giramos, ahí estaba Jim Gordon junto a un grupo de policías -Pueden levantarse. El francotirador escapó. Mis hombres están registrando cada edificio a la redonda.

Bruce se levanta y luego me ayuda. Jim mira mi brazo.

-La ambulancia ya está aquí. Dos de mis hombres los escoltarán al Gotham General. ¿Y Barbara?- nos pregunta.

-Hoy tenía una prueba. No pudo asistir, pero apuesto que acaba de verlo por televisión- dije, llevo mi mano a mi brazo herido, la herida está sangrando demasiado.

-Será mejor que llevemos a Dick al Hospital. Y le diré a Alfred que nos espere en el Gotham General- dijo Bruce. Asentí.

Jim y sus hombres nos escoltan hacia una ambulancia. En cuanto Bruce y yo estamos dentro, la ambulancia nos lleva al Gotham General. En el camino, sentía las miradas de preocupación de Bruce, el hombre a quien considero mi padre y mi antiguo mentor, sabía que él estaba aterrado pero no lo demostraba, aunque yo tampoco lo hacia. ¿Quien quiere matar a Bruce? No es la pregunta más inteligente de todas ya que él es _Bruce Wayne_ pero... ¿Y si realmente la bala no era para Bruce sino para mi? Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede Dick?- me pregunta Bruce.

-¿Por qué un francotirador? Hubiera sido más fácil desde el publico- dije -O incluso desde el auto.

-No creo que la bala era para mi, Dick- dijo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Estas diciendo que era para mi?- dije.

-Tal vez. Tiene más sentido. Anuncié públicamente que eres el heredero de Wayne Enterprises- me dijo. Asentí.

-Genial. Y yo que creía que los atentados habían terminado- murmuré.

-Tampoco creo que intentaban asesinarte- dijo -La bala te dio en el brazo.

-Pero es porque me moví, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera llegado en...

-La pierna, haciendo una fractura- dijo.

Ya habíamos llegado al Gotham General, y fue Leslie Thompkins quien atendió mi herida, también dejando explicitamente que no podría ejercer mis actividades extracurriculares durante unas semanas. Bruce estuvo de acuerdo. Después de que Leslie me inyectara lo necesario para que mi herida no se infectara y no pudiera contagiarme de alguna clase de bacteria. Al cabo de una hora, Leslie me dio de alta.

El camino a la Wayne Manor fue silencioso, Bruce seguía hablando con sus pensamientos. Y yo solo intentaba distraerme.

Había una pregunta sin responder: _¿Quién intentó asesinarme?_

* * *

Se aceptan reviews haha, kisses.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** si esto me perteneciera, Young Justice ya tendría una pelicula Live-Action, pero no, Young Justice, Batman, y cualquier superhéroe que aparezca no me pertenecen. Triste vida.

* * *

 **Gotham City| Octubre 5, 2016.**

 **11:33 am.**

Bruce Wayne observaba Gotham. De día, la ciudad era completamente diferente a de noche, muchos autos, taxis llevando y dejando gente, personas en las calles. Cada tienda y restaurant abierto en espera de comensales. Bruce amaba su ciudad pero aun así, nada tenía sentido para él en ese preciso momento. ¿Quién había intentado matar a su hijo mayor? Bruce estaba acostumbrado a recibir a amenazas de secuestros en contra de sus hijos, Dick era quien salió más afectado de todo pues siendo el primero de los cinco hijos de Bruce Wayne, era el más grande foco de atracción en secuestros. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasada, muchos se dieron cuenta que no conseguían nada al secuestrar a Dick, siempre los descubrían, entonces se detuvieron. Pero Bruce no había recibido ninguna clase de amenaza últimamente.

Entonces llegó una carta.

Fue todo lo que Bruce necesitaba para saber qué hacer.

 **-Richard Wayne-Grayson-**

Sonreí. Miraba a Barbara cocinar desde la puerta, ella estaba en interiores y usaba una de mis viejas camisas. Había conectado su Ipod al parlante _Beats_ y reproducía _Starboy_ de The Weeknd. Caminé silenciosamente hacia ella, Barbs estaba sirviendo dos vasos de zumo de naranja.

-Me preguntaba cuando ibas a despertar, _Hunk Wonder._

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

-Hmm... huele delicioso- le dije -¿Acaso hiciste tostadas?

-Y tocino con huevo- ella sonrió -Sigo diciendo que tienes un gusto muy raro- murmuró.

-Tengo buen gusto, después de todo, me fijé en ti- le murmuré en su oreja. Ella rió.

-Como sea, vamos a desayunar- dijo ella, me indicó que platos debía llevar a la mesa que está en la terraza del Penthouse.

Desde hace cuatro meses atrás, Barbs accedió a vivir conmigo en mi penthouse en medio de la ciudad. Era un hermoso lugar y bastante moderno desde que Oracle, la inteligencia artificial que yo cree, se encarga de la seguridad. Durante la semana, Barbs y yo asistimos a clases en Gotham University, y en las noches, ambos patrullamos nuestro sector de la ciudad, que es el centro. En mis tiempos libres, usualmente ayudo a Bruce con Wayne Enterprises, especificamente todo lo que se relaciona a WayneTech. En el subterráneo, está nuestra base, a la cual yo llamo _El Nido/The Nest._ Es bastante similar a la Batcave pero algo más pequeña, ahí, además de Barbs y yo, mis hermanos realizan sus investigaciones.

-Dick... ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien intentó asesinarte?- dijo Babs.

Suspiré. Bebí un sorbo de mi café y la mire. Es hermosa.

-No. Pero conociendo a Bruce, ya tendrá alguna pista. Solo espero que no haga nada estúpido, ya sabes como es Bruce cuando se trata de nosotros- le dije.

-Como sea, Alfred nos invitó hoy a cenar- me dijo ella.

Sonreí.

-Algo me dice que mis hermanos deben estar preocupados- murmure.

-Estuvieron aquí ayer por la noche. Tu estabas dormido- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- dije -¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Damian me dijo: _"No despiertes a Grayson. Hoy tuvo suficiente, sobretodo si Todd y Drake están aquí"._ Todo un amor, ¿Cierto?

Reí.

-Típico de Dami. Después de todo, está intentando mejorar su actitud con Tim y Jay.

-Lo hace por ti. Él sabe que tu los adoras, a los tres, las chicas también lo saben. Solo necesitan madurar, pero creo que sabes por experiencia que nosotras las chicas maduramos más rápido que los chicos- me dijo ella. Yo reí.

-Ellos también te adoran. Eres como una hermana para ellos, y también para Cass y Steph- le dije.

-Pero yo no soy exactamente una hermana para ti, ¿Cierto Grayson?- me dijo, se levantó y se acerco a mi, la acerqué más para poder sentarla sobre mis piernas.

-Como siempre señorita Gordon, tiene toda la razón.

Después del desayuno, acompañé a Babs a comprar lo necesario para esta semana. Luego fuimos a almorzar en un restaurant de comida mexicana que ambos adoramos. El día había sido bastante tranquilo, en cuanto llegamos, Babs tenía que estudiar una de sus materias para la universidad mientras que yo tenía que atender unos asuntos de trabajo y unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas. Luego de haber recibido unos archivos por e-mail y haber firmado unos papeles para autorizar la compra de unos materiales, escucho la puerta del penthouse y luego a Barbs diciendome que tenemos visitas. Me levanto de mi silla y salgo de mi estudio, cuando bajo las escaleras, veo quien era y me detengo en seco.

-Oh mierda, mataré a Bruce- dije en un susurro.

* * *

 **Mount Justice| Octubre 5, 2016.**

 **05:18 pm.**

 _-Equipo._ _Sala de misiones, 5 minutos._

La voz de Batman sonó por el alta voz, al cabo de los cinco minutos, todos los miembros del equipo estaban presente. Curiosos y sin pistas, todos atentos a lo que el Caballero de la Noche tenía que decir.

Batman tecleó algo en el teclado holografico, la pantalla apareció y Batman se giró.

-Ayer por la mañana en Gotham City, Bruce Wayne y su hijo mayor, Richard, se encontraban dando una conferencia de prensa debido a que el mayor de los hijos de Wayne, se convirtió en el heredero legítimo de Wayne Enterprises. En medio de la conferencia, Wayne y su hijo fueron atacados por un francotirador, la bala sólo rozó a Richard en el brazo. En un principio, Wayne pensó que podría manejar la situación, hasta hoy en la mañana- explicó Batman. Mostró el vídeo de la conferencia de prensa.

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunta Kaldur.

-Recibió amenazas. Si no destituye a Richard como su heredero, todos serán asesinados. Entonces, Wayne hizo contacto con la League. En caso de que no sepan, Wayne es uno de los principales contribuyentes y socios de la League. En síntesis, su misión es proteger a Wayne y sus hijos- Barman proyectó una imagen de la familia Wayne.

En ella estaban Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Bárbara, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra y Damian.

-Richard y su novia, Barbara, viven en un penthouse en el centro de la ciudad. Aqualad, tu te encargaras de escoltar a ambos hacia la Wayne Manor, lleva a los que creas necesarios. En cuanto al resto, esperarán a las órdenes de Aqualad.

Dicho eso, los miembros más nuevos se retiraron, dejando a los cinco originales.

-Bruce- dijo Artemis en un susurro -¿Que es lo que sabes?

-El mismo cuartel de mercenarios de hace cuatro años atrás. Dick apenas sabe, pero le acabo de enviar la información. Tienen que sacarlo del penthouse y llevarlo a la Mansión- dijo Batman.

-¿Sabe sobre esto?- pregunta Conner.

-No. Por esa razón, ustedes le informarán- dijo Batman. Los cinco miembros originales lo observaron en silencio.

Todos saben que un Dick molesto significa que hay que ocultarse.

-Ok. Batman. ¿Alguna indicación especial?- preguntó Aqualad.

-Mantiene a tu equipo lejos de mi estudio. Solo ustedes pueden estar por ese lugar.

Dicho eso, Batman se retiró.

* * *

 **-Richard Wayne-Grayson** **-**

 **Gotham** **City|** **Octubre** **5, 2016.**

 **5:34** **pm.**

-Oh mierda- dije en un susurro.

Detrás de Barbs, se encontraban Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Megan y Conner.

-Hola- dijo Megan, en un tono tímido. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, observándolos.

 _Cuatro_ _meses._

-Eh... ¿Que tal si vamos al salón?- dice Babs.

Ellos son dirigidos por mi novia, no encontraba el caso de quedarme parado en el pasillo, así que los seguí. Me senté en uno de los sofá individual.

Artemis se había ofrecido a ayudar a Babs con los refrescos.

-Eh... No quiero sonar grosero pero... ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunté.

Se miraron entre ellos, entonces llegaron Babs y Artemis. Arty se sentó junto a Wally y Babs a mi lado.

-Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió en la conferencia de prensa- habló Wally.

-¿Como estás?- preguntó Conner.

-Oh, bueno, la bala sólo me rozó el brazo pero nada grave. Bruce está investigando todo- dije -Pero algo me dice que no están aquí para preguntar sobre mi salud. ¿O me equivoco?

-Batman envió a Young Justice en un misión de protección.

-¿Que?- me levanto. Me alejo un poco del sofá y activo la computadora holográfica.

-Hoy en la mañana recibió una amenaza- dijo Artemis.

Mientras los escuchaba hablar, en la computadora, ingresaba a los archivos de la batcave, entonces cuando los encuentro, Kaldur suelta la bomba.

-Batman dijo que es el mismo grupo de mercenarios de hace cuatro años.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Barbara.

Yo estaba lívido. ¿Quien los contrató para matarme?

Si realmente quiero resolver esto, necesitaré ayuda. Apago la computadora.

-Entonces... Ustedes se encargan de protegernos, a mi y a Barbara- digo cuidadosamente.

-No solo a ustedes dos. Tu familia completa- dijo Megan.

-Eso significa que tendremos que ir a la Wayne Manor- dijo Babs. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Tienen que preparar sus maletas- dijo Wally.

Suspiro. Miro a mi novia y ella también suspira.

-Lamento haberte metido en esto- le dije cuando me acerque a ella.

-No te preocupes, es unos de los riesgo que soy consciente que correré al estar junto a ti- me sonrió.

* * *

 _Hola gente, haha, ¿Qué tal? Yo bien, el jueves entro a clases, ¿Pueden creer que este es mi ultimo año? Moriré. okno. Dejen su review, pues... ¿A qué se referia Kaldur con: **"** **Batman dijo que es el mismo grupo de mercenarios de hace cuatro años."**?_

 _Besos, Dani._


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** si esto me perteneciera, Young Justice ya tendría una pelicula Live-Action, pero no, Young Justice, Batman, y cualquier superhéroe que aparezca no me pertenecen. Triste vida.

* * *

 **Gotham** **City|Octubre** **5, 2016.**

 **6:12** **pm.**

Guardé mi computadora en mi maleta de trabajo junto con los archivos que había traído desde mi oficina en Wayne Enterprises. Bárbara se encontraba con los demás. Cerré la maleta y salí de mi estudio. Fui a la sala y mire a mi novia.

-¿Tienes tu equipo de repuesto allá?- le pregunto.

-Si. Aunque si llego a necesitar algo, puedo usar el zeta-tube que está allá- me dijo. Asentí -Pero no te preocupes, por ahora es lo esencial.

Mire a Kaldur y asentí.

-Estamos listos.

-Ustedes dos irán en auto junto a Artemis y Wally. Megan, Conner y yo los seguiremos desde la bionave.

Todos asentimos.

Camino hacia el pequeño armario a un lado de la mesita de entrada. Miro a Babs, y le sonrío.

-¿Ferrari, Audi o Maserati?- le digo.

-Ferrari- dice ella sonriendo.

Tomé las llaves de mi _Ferrari F12 Berlinetta._ Wally y yo llevamos las maletas. Todos caminamos hacia la entrada, cuando estábamos frente a la puerta

-Oracle- dije.

Una voz de mujer resuena en el penthouse, frente a mi, aparece una pequeña pantalla holográfica, mostrando cada sector del lugar.

- _¿Si, Dick?-_ habló Oracle.

-Cierra el lugar por completo. Barbara y yo nos moveremos a la Wayne Manor, por lo que quiero que cierres todos los accesos. Seguiremos teniendo acceso al _Nido_ pero protege este lugar. _Autorización Richard Wayne-Grayson código RG04 Prioridad Nivel Alpha._ Cualquier notificación, a mi computadora, mi teléfono y la _Batcomputer._

- _Entendido. Confirmación huellas dactilares, por favor_ \- habló la I. A. (Inteligencia Artificial)

En la pantalla holográfica, aparece una petición de autorización de huellas dactilares. Coloqué mi mano y esta fue escaneada.

 _-Reconocido._

-Adiós, O- hablamos Babs y yo a la vez, sonriendo.

Todos salimos uno a uno por la puerta, cerré esta y coloqué llave. De mi teléfono, escucho una notificación. Le sonrío a Barbs.

-Esta todo listo- mire a mis amigos -Podemos irnos.

Conner aprieta el botón del ascensor y este se dirige hasta nuestro piso. Mientras tanto, algo me dice que mis amigos están teniendo una conversación por link telepático. Miro a mi novia, y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricio su cabello. El ascensor llega, Babs, Artemis, Wally y yo entramos. La bionave se encuentra en el helipuerto, puesto que Con, Megan y Kaldur iran en ella. Las puertas se cierras, en unos pocos minutos, llegamos al subterraneo, en donde espera mi auto.

-¿De verdad tienes un Ferrari?- dijo Wally.

-Primero tuve un Maserati tras aprobar el examen, al graduarme de GA obtuve el Audi y el Ferrari es reciente- le dije -Aunque me encantan las motos. Cómo sea, damas, pueden entrar al auto.

Wally iba de copiloto y las chicas estaban en los asientos traseros. Artemis le notificó a Megan que estábamos dejando el edificio, y ella nos dijo que nos seguían por aire. Barbs tenía conectado el teléfono a la radio por medio de Bluetooth, por lo que estaba colocando una de _nuestras_ listas en Spotify. Mientras se reproducía una canción de The Chainsmokers, yo conducía tranquilamente. También lograba sentir la tensión en el auto.

-Entonces... ¿Cuando el equipo tendrá acceso a la mansion?- pregunté.

-Apenas ustedes estén allá, nosotros volveremos a informar al equipo- dijo Wally.

Luego de ello, escuchaba a Barbs hablar con Artemis sobre la universidad. Yo también hacia algunos comentarios, Wally solo observaba. Finalmente alcanzamos la reja de los terrenos de la Wayne Manor. En el lector, coloque la clave de la reja y está automáticamente se abrió para mi auto. Avancé en el al mismo tiempo que la reja se cerraba, continúe hasta el garaje, donde están todos los autos de Bruce. Yo estacioné en mi lugar. Wally y yo bajamos, luego las chicas. Junto a Wally sacamos el equipaje, para luego encaminarnos hasta la entrada principal. Estábamos llegando a la entrada cuando nos encontramos con Conner, Megan y Kaldur. Golpeé la puerta y Alfred abrió esta.

-Amo Dick, srta. Bárbara, es bueno verlos de nuevo... Oh, jovenes Kaldur, Conner y Wally, y señoritas Megan y Artemis, es bueno verlos de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo. Por favor, entren- Alfred nos dejó entrar. Los siete entramos al vestíbulo, pero apenas entré el sonido de mis hermanos discutiendo acaparó mi atención.

Miro a Alfred y el solo suspira. Sonrió para mí mismo.

-El amo Bruce me informó de la situación. Como ya sabran, en el ala Oeste de la mansión se encuentran las habitaciones de los Wayne, el ala Este estará disponible para aquellos miembros del equipo que decidan quedarse aquí- le dijo Alfred a Kaldur.

Kal asintió.

-El equipo estará aquí en dos horas para comenzar el turno de noche- informó Kaldur.

-Hay ciertos lugares de la mansión que están prohibidos. Uno de ellos, es el estudio del amo Bruce. Sólo ustedes tendrán acceso al estudio. Deben saber por experiencia propia que esté secreto ha estado bien protegido por años, y debe seguir así, ¿Quedo claro?- habló Alfred.

Todos asentimos.

-Perfecto. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a preparar la cena. Amo Dick, su habitación esta lista para usted, igual para usted, srta. Bárbara. El amo Bruce debería llegar en una hora- nos dijo Alfie.

Los dos asentimos y Alfred desapareció hacia la cocina.

Mire a los cinco miembros de Young Justice, en silencio mirando el lugar en donde estaba Alfred. Yo reí. Iba a hablar cuando Tim aparece por la entrada que da hacia la sala de estar.

-¡Dick!- me dijo. Sonrió y se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-Hey Timmy.

-¿Como estas? Bruce nos dijo lo que sucedió. Ayer fuimos a verte pero estabas dormido- me dijo.

-Estoy bien. No es nada, solo me rozo la bala. Mañana estaré en perfectas condiciones para el patrullaje.

-¿No irás con nosotros?- me preguntó.

-Leslie dijo que debía dejar la herida sanar. Que en dos días estaré apto para patrullar.

Tim saludo a Babs y luego observó a mis amigos.

-No quiero sonar grosero pero... ¿Que hacen aquí?- les pregunto.

-Tenemos una misión. Protegerlos a TI y a tus hermanos- dijo Conner.

Tim me miró.

-No es una broma, ¿Cierto?

-Por algo Barbs y yo viviremos aquí por un tiempo.

Mi hermano sonrió. Nos miró y volvió a la entrada de la sala. Entonces escuché a Tim gritar. _"Dick está aquí"._ En cuanto dijo eso, veo a Damian correr hacia mi, me da un abrazo corto.

-Deberias estar descansando, Grayson. ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Dami.

-Hola lil' D, Barbs y yo nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo. Y ya estoy mejor. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Barbara.

Algo curioso de mi hermano menor, es que en cuanto formalice mi relación con Bárbara, él comenzó a llamarla por su nombre y no por su apellido.

Damián miró a mis amigos.

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?- lil' D los fulminaba con la mirada, tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Mision de protección- respondió Tim.

-A nadie le interesa escucharte, Drake. Lárgate.

-Vete tu primero, _demon spawn_ , tal vez lo considere entonces.

-Callate, Drake.

-Engendro.

-Chicos- dije severo -Calmense.

Por la entrada de la sala, aparecieron Jay, Stephanie y Cass.

-Hey... Ustedes son Young Justice. El equipo secreto-encubierto de la League- escuché a Steph.

-Cuando dices eso, ya no tiene nada de secreto, Steph- dijo Jay.

-Espera un momento- escuché a Artemis -Está chica fue una de los adolescentes atrapados por el Alcance. Y se supone que Jason está muerto- habló. Mis hermanos, las chicas y yo suspiramos.

-Respecto a que fui capturada, es cierto. Me infiltre para averiguar que sucedía- dijo Steph.

-Y si, morí. Pero Ra's al Ghul me revivió en el pozo de Lázaro.

\- Haré las presentaciones formales- dije -Familia, ellos son el equipo original de Young Justice, Aqualad es Kaldur, Flash (*) es Wally, Artemis es ella misma, Megan es Miss Martian, Conner es Superboy. Equipo, les presento a mis hermanos. Jason.

-Red Hood- dijo Jaybird.

-Tim- dije.

-Red Robin- dijo Timmy.

-Stephanie Brown- sonreí.

-La novia de Red Robin y Tim Wayne-Drake. Soy Spoiler.

-Cassie es mi hermana y mejor amiga de Steph.

-Black Bat.

-Y por último, Damián.

-Hijo de sangre. Soy el mejor Robin de todos- dijo little D.

Veo a Tim y Jay rodear los ojos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Wally.

-Estaremos de vuelta en dos horas- dijo Megan.

-Nos vemos- dije.

Una vez que ellos salieran por la puerta y esta se cerrara, miré a mi familia.

-Por favor, les pido que sean prudentes. Y cuiden el secreto. Tal vez no estemos en los mejores términos pero por favor, confío en que ellos atraparán al malo. Mientras los dejemos hacer su trabajo, más rápido se irán- dije.

-¿Por qué actúas de esa manera con ellos?- me preguntó Dami -Hablaban mal de ti. No son dignos de tu presencia. Tú salvaste al mundo. Y ellos te tratan de maneras insólitas.

-Por que en algún momento ese equipo fue importante para mi. Yo ayude a crearlo. Yo fui su líder. Young Justice es parte de mi legado como Robin y Nightwing. Como sea, ¿Alguien quiere ver una película? Y vamos a la sala, no sé qué hacemos parados en el vestíbulo.

 _(*) Para que quede claro, en los cómics de Titans (2016), Wally al volver deja de ser Kid Flash y se convierte en Flash pero eso no significa que Barry no lo sea. Yo aún no lo comprendo pero me encanta._


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** si esto me perteneciera, Young Justice ya tendría una pelicula Live-Action, pero no, Young Justice, Batman, y cualquier superhéroe que aparezca no me pertenecen. Triste vida.

* * *

 **Mount Justice| Octubre 5, 2016.**

-Entonces, ¿Como es que sabes de estos... chicos?- le preguntó Jaime a Cassie.

-Son super guapos- dijo Wonder Girl -Richard, es un súper genio y uno de los jóvenes más codiciados por las chicas desde que tiene 15 años. Ha salido con un montón de actrices, y se dice que está chica, Bárbara, ha sido la chica por quién el ha estado enamorado desde la infancia, son mejores amigos.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo sabes tanto- dijo Jaime.

El equipo se encontraba en la sala, pasando el rato y hablando de la misión que tendrán. Es la primera vez que tienen una misión de este tipo. Por lo que Mal encontró en los archivos de YJ, aparentemente, el equipo original ya tenía experiencia en estas misiones, sobretodo con Grayson, quién tenía tendencia a ser secuestrado en varias ocasiones.

-¿Y que más sabes de ellos?- preguntó La'gaan.

-Richard y Timothy, son unos genios. Tim es el mejor de su clase y Richard fue el mejor de su generación cuando se graduó, junto con su actual novia, Bárbara Gordon, quién es la hija del comisionado de la Policía de Gotham City. No hay mucho sobre Jason, pero se sabe que es uno de los más grandes opositores al tráfico de drogas, él y Richard ayudan en la fundación Wayne en los orfanatos y a niños desamparados. Cassandra ayuda a Bruce Wayne en la Fundación Martha Wayne, en el área de artes y conservación de artefactos históricos. Ellos cuatro son adoptados, pero todos los consideran hijos de Bruce debido al parecido que hay entre los chicos.

Todos los jóvenes héroes estaban esperando por los miembros del equipo original, quiénes lideran esta misión.

-¿Como sabes todas esas cosas?- dice Jaime.

-Revistas de chismes.

-¿Si quiera sabes cómo son? Tal vez todos son unos mocosos- dice La'gaan.

-Dick es un chico simpático. Bárbara y Dick son amigos míos de la escuela. A  
Jason puede ser intenso a veces, Tim es un chico muy amigable pero no tan sociable con extraños. Damián es el mocoso- de la entrada, aparece Artemis. Sonriendo.

-¿Fuiste a Gotham Academy?- pregunta Cassie.

-Si. Pero esa es una historia para más tarde. Hora de prepararse, Kaldur los espera en al sala de misiones.

El equipo una vez preparado con sus uniformes, estaban frente a la computadora holográfica. En ella estaban las fotos de los integrantes de la Wayne family, y una mapa de la Wayne Manor.

-Barbara y Richard acaban de llegar a la Wayne Manor. Ahora, estos son los horarios de cada miembro. Jason, Timothy, Cassandra y Stephanie asisten a Gotham Academy. Damian asiste a Gotham Elementary. Barbara y Richard asisten a Gotham University. Alfred, el mayordomo, permanece constantemente en la mansión. El señor Wayne asiste a Wayne Enterprises en Gotham- hizo una pausa y observó a Megan. Ella continuó.

-Para poder dar mayor cobertura a la vigilancia de los miembros más jóvenes y no arruinar sus horarios academicos, Jaime, Cassie, Bart y Virgil, asistirán a Gotham Academy. Cass y Bart en el mismo curso de Tim, Steph y Cass. Freshman year. Jaime y Virgil, Sophomore year. Gar asistirá a Gotham Elementary, 8th grade- habla Megan.

-Wally y yo, iremos junto a Dick y Barbara. Kaldur ira con el señor Wayne. Megan, Conner, La'gaan, Mal y Karen, estarán en la Wayne Manor- explica Artemis.

-Sin embargo, Megan mantendrá el link activo las 24 horas. Cualquier suceso extraño, deben reportarlo. Es decisión de ustedes dar a conocer sus identidades a los miembros de la Wayne family, pero deben saber que pueden confiar en ellos. Richard sabe nuestras identidades desde la primera vez que tuvimos una misión de este tipo, y no nos hemos arrepentido. Sean discretos. Y en caso de haber alguna misión, un equipo deberá quedarse con ellos- Kaldur hace una pausa y mira a todos. -¿Preguntas?

-¿Patrullaremos Gotham?- pregunta Bart.

-Batman estará fuera del planeta por una misión. El dijo que patrullaremos Gotham, pero que intentamos pasar desapercibidos, los gothamitas detestan a los metas.

-Esto significa que tal vez veamos a Robin o a Nightwing- dice Bart emocionado.

La'gaan bufó.

-¿Para qué quieres ver a ese mentiroso o a ese traidor?- dice La'gaan.

Conner mira fulminante a La'gaan.

-Callate, chico pez. A nadie le interesaba escuchar tu opinión- dice Con.

-Claro, dices eso ahora, cuando todos estuvieron hablando _mierda_ sobre Nightwing y los Bats.

-Conner, La'gaan, por favor, calmense. Ahora, respecto a la mansión, el ala Este de ella está destinada para nosotros. Harán parejas de habitación. Tendremos acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, de las cuales Mal y yo nos encargaremos. Una cocina y sala para nosotros. Cada habitación tiene un baño. El área del pasillo derecho del ala Oeste, está prohibida. Allí está la oficina del señor Wayne. Solo nosotros cinco tenemos acceso. ¿Esta claro?

Todos asintieron.

-Perfecto. Es hora de irnos.

Kaldur revisó las parejas de habitación:

Wally-Artemis  
Conner-Megan  
Bart-Gar  
Cassie-Karen  
Mal-Kaldur  
Jaime-Virgil  
La'gaan.

El Atlante suspiro. Tal vez La'gaan se había buscado la propia soledad.

Cuando el equipo se encontraba listo, cada uno de los miembros entró en la bionave para poder dirigirse a Gotham City. La Wayne Manor de encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, junto con otros hogares de la élite de Gotham. Afortunadamente, Megan no tuvo problemas al aterrizar gracias a los amplios terrenos pertenecientes a los Wayne. Todos bajaron de la bionave, y se dirigieron a la entrada trasera, en la cual Alfred Pennyworth se encontraba esperando.

-Señor Pennyworth, buenas noches- habló Kaldur.

Alfred miró a cada uno de los héroes, y asintió.

-Buenas noches a todos. Yo soy Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo de la familia Wayne. Como sabrán, el ala Este está destinada para ustedes. Me he encargado de dejar cena para ustedes. El amo Bruce aún no ha llegado del trabajo, pero los jóvenes amos se encuentran en la sala. En seguida les informaré de su presencia. Si me disculpan.

Alfred desapareció por el pasillo. Kaldur lideró al grupo de jóvenes hacia la zona destinada para ellos. Aquellos que nunca habían estado allí, estaban maravillados con el lugar, todos los cuadros y adornos en la mansión. Entraron a una sala, en ella había una escalera que destinaba a las habitaciones, mientras los jóvenes héroes se asentaban, Megan, Conner y Wally observaban el lugar.

-No ha cambiado para nada- dice Megan.

-Veamos cuanto tiempo tardan en descubrir sus identidades- dice Wally riendo.

-¿Que te hace creer que dejarán que los demás sepan?- dice Conner.

Wally solo lo miró, sin saber que responder.

-Ire a ver la cocina- dijo Wally.


End file.
